Life should be about more than just surviving
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: "Alors pour ne pas qu'elle se transforme, je poignarde délicatement mais assez rapidement sa tempe pour atteindre son cerveau et ainsi la laisser partir en paix. Le sang coule sur mes mains et quelques sanglots font trembler mon corps tout entier." Lorsque les 100 arrivent sur Terre, ils n'auraient jamais pensé voir ce genre de chose... Clexa AU -Présence d'autres personnages!
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à vous! J'espère que vous allez bien!

Alors voilà un peu le début d'une toute nouvelle histoire, cela met en place un peu les éléments et on commence directement dans le train de l'action! Je vous laisse découvrir et je vous retrouve _à la fin pour vous annoncer un petit 'plus' de cette histoire_ qui j'espère vous plaira! 

Nous sommes donc dans l'univers de The walking dead, avec les personnages de The 100.  
Mais il y aura peut-être d'autres personnages (je vous laisse lire les infos en fin de chapitre.)

\- The 100 et The walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

Prologue.

Quelque part sur la Terre.

Narrateur Clarke.

 _Je cours , le plus rapidement possible vers eux, je dois les empêcher de faire du mal à Lexa. La forêt qui s'offre à moi me rend la tâche plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je manque bien de tomber plusieurs fois au sol. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à aller se coucher, alors je dois me dépêcher._

 _Mais je suis arrivée bien trop tard. elle est déjà au sol, grimaçant de douleur, son t-shirt laisse voir une trace de sang qui s'humidifie de plus en plus, le groupe de jeunes l'entourent, et la frappent encore et toujours. J'ai tellement envie de les tuer, tous un par un. Mais je reste cachée derrière ce foutu tronc d'arbre, ils ne peuvent pas me voir, il ne le faut pas. Lorsqu'ils entendent les grognements des rôdeurs ils commencent à s'enfuir. Et les rôdeurs s'approchent de plus en plus de ma brune, je cours alors vers eux et un par un je leur enfonce un coup de couteau dans le crâne, sans pitié. Je fais tout mon possible afin de les éliminer rapidement mais j'entends un hurlement qui me brise le cœur. Je tue alors le dernier mort-vivant, celui qui vient de mordre ma brune. Je lui plante plusieurs fois le couteau dans son cerveau, sans m'arrêter, je rejette toute ma colère en lui donnant tous ses coups, les larmes me flouent ma vision et c'est seulement la voix de Lexa qui me fait reprendre mes esprits._

 _«Princesse...» Je la regarde et délicatement je pose sa tête sur mes genoux._

 _Elle est là, juste devant moi,sa tête est sur mes genoux tandis que mes mains lui caressent ses joues rougeâtres, je la vois tousser légèrement à cause de la morsure, l'empêchant de parler. Alors je lui dis d'une voix qui se doit la plus calme possible: «- Chut, ne dit rien, repose toi, ne gaspille pas ta force s'il te plait, hein, reste avec moi.»_

 _Je lui parle tellement vite mais ma voix semble la calmer. Elle se permet de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, puis mes lèvres se retrouvent à quelques centimètres des siennes. Puis sans bouger, je lui dis: «-Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le début, dès notre rencontre. Je t'aime Lexa. Plus que tout au monde.» suivit d'un sanglot, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'après l'avoir entendu me dire: «-Je t'aime aussi depuis le premier jour.» et que ces lèvres se posent sur les miennes qu'elle part, vers cette lumière. Je ferme à mon tour les yeux, la prenant dans mes bras et ces paroles me reviennent en tête. «Si jamais je ne survis pas, fait ce qu'il y a faire, ne me laisse pas devenir un des leurs. Et surtout fait attention à toi Clarke.» Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je sais que je vais devoir lui planter ce couteau au niveau de son crâne ou elle va se transformer. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage de le faire._

 _Le temps est compté et chaque seconde qui passe me met en danger, elle pourrait se réveiller d'un coup et me mordre. Mais finalement peut-être que ce ne serait pas plus mal. «Non, Clarke!» Je me parle à moi-même. Je vais devenir dingue. J'étais complètement accro à cette fille et elle vient juste de mourir. Dans mes bras. Je décide de prendre mon couteau et le pose délicatement sur la tempe de Lexa. Je me demande si elle ressent encore de la douleur. Je pose une dernière fois mes lèvres contre les siennes. Cela fait quelques minutes maintenant et son cœur a dû arrêter de donner l'oxygène dont a besoin son cerveau. Alors pour ne pas qu'elle se transforme je poignarde délicatement mais assez rapidement sa tempe pour atteindre son cerveau et ainsi la laisser en paix. Le sang coule sur mes mains et mes jambes et quelques sanglots font trembler mon corps tout entier. Des pas et des bruits de feuillages se font entendre, Octavia me chuchote de partir, elle ne veut pas rester ici encore plus longtemps, mais je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas laisser Lexa, seule, ici._

 _D'un coup Octavia me tape, et me crie dessus. Elle crie fort. Très fort._

«Réveille toi putain!»

Je sursaute alors, le corps transpirant, mon rythme cardiaque accélérant de plus en plus, des vertiges me font perdre l'équilibre et mon sens d'orientation. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite que tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Cela semblait tellement réel. Je secoue ma tête et je reprends mes esprits lorsque ma meilleure amie me gifle. Une autre voix se fait entendre au fond de la salle. «Hey fait attention à ce que tu fais à Clarke!» Je reconnais la voix de Lexa. Elle est là, en vie. Une soupir de soulagement s'échappe et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser son nom sortir de ma bouche. «Lexa.» Elle s'avance alors vers moi et me demande si je vais bien. C'est une drôle de question vu dans quelles conditions nous sommes, aujourd'hui sur Terre. Mais je lui fais signe de la tête que je vais bien et me lève.

«Allez Clarke, les rôdeurs ne vont pas tarder à réussir à entrer, nous devons partir tout de suite.»

* * *

Un an auparavant.

Sur l'Arche.

Les adultes de l'arche nous ont envoyé sur Terre. Ma mère, Abby Griffin, m'a simplement dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que «tout va bien se passer». Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi nous sommes ceux qui allons pour la première sur la Terre. Il manquait d'oxygène et ils devaient faire le tri, tout simplement. Je ne leur en veut pas, j'ai plutôt hâte de découvrir la Terre et voir tous les magnifiques paysages qui m'attendent, respirer l'air pur.

Le soleil nous éblouit un peu et nous restons quelques secondes sans bouger, à simplement regarder où nous sommes.

Octavia est la première à sortir lorsque nous atterrissons. Fidèle à sa personnalité, elle sort et en levant les bras au ciel crie: «Nous sommes de retour, Bitches!» Tout le monde porte alors ce même sourire et se met à courir dans tout les sens. Cependant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Nous sommes seuls au milieu de la forêt et aucun être vivant n'est présent. Nous sommes seuls. Les autres ados continuent toujours de courir et mes amis viennent vers moi. Finn m'appelle alors, accompagné d'Octavia et quelques autres personnes je m'approche de lui. Il nous demande de ne pas faire de bruit et nous montre un animal plus loin. La magie de cette vision nous coupe le souffle et nous n'avons pas de mot pour décrire cette scène. Cependant quelqu'un marche sur une branche et l'animal se retourne et nous pouvons voir l'horreur. La bête avait deux têtes. Nous restons tous choqués pendant que le cerf se met à courir dans une direction opposée. Puis des bruits de grognement se font entendre. Un des 100 fonce, tête baissé, vers cette voix et nous le suivons d'un peu plus loin. La vision d'après nous terrifie. Et c'est lorsque nous l'entendons crier de douleur que nous nous rendons compte d'une chose importante. «Nous ne sommes pas seuls.»

A suivre...

* * *

(Désolé pour les fautes oubliées)

Voilà mes petits singes!  
J'espère que ce début vous aura plus.

Donc voilà j'ai pensé à un truc, j'aimerai introduire vos personnages dans cette histoire. En faite, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un PM ou un commentaire si vous n'avez pas de compte et dans ceci vous me dites quel personnage vous aimeriez voir. Donc il me faudra quand même des informations sur eux. ( Nom, age, personnalité etc.) Pour que je puisse l'introduire avec le caractère que vous aviez envie de voir. Et puis aussi au fur et à mesure, à la fin des chapitres, il y aura quelques fois des choix à faire, comme par exemple quelqu'un sera en danger et c'est vous qui décidera qui sauver. Des fois il se peut que je réserve des surprises tout de même. (sinon c'est pas marrant!)

Donc voilà si cela vous intéresse vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un message et j'essaierai de faire cela.

Si vous préférez une histoire, un peu plus normale alors j'en ferais une normale!

Donc voilà n'hésitez pas à commenter afin de me donner votre avis sur ce début d'histoire et sur cette petite idée de créer vos personnages.

Je vous dis au chapitre suivant! Portez vous bien!

XX  
-Little Monkey. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir!**

 **  
**J'espère que vous allez bien, on continue encore un peu à se mettre dans l'ambiance avec ce chapitre qui contient la passé et présent de Raven! (je l'aime beaucoup!) Puis également deux nouvelles personnes que je vous laisse découvrir! Et je vous retrouve en bas pour plus de détails concernant le prochain chapitre qui sera basé sur Lexa!

Zarbi : La réponse sera dite au prochains chapitres lorsque Lexa nous apprendra que'est-ce q'il s'est passé! Merci de ton commentaire!

Laura : Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Senvrillon : Personne n'est à l'abri de se faire mordre! Merci!

Snackeyee : Merci beaucoup! Il faudra encore un peu de patience pour que Clarke se dévoile!

L Kim : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci!

Modigou29 : J'espère que cette suite te plaira également !

Monkey : Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Un an auparavant.**

 **Raven**

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de comment je suis arrivée là. Mais le fait est que je suis sur Terre. J'ai réussi à partir de l'Arche et maintenant je peux enfin respirer l'air pur que me propose la nature. Je respire alors et prends une grande inspiration et je commence à tousser comme quelqu'un qui aurai fumer pour la première fois. Evidemment ma navette est en fumée et crame légèrement. Je regarde autour de moi et ne vois aucun signe de vie, j'espère que les autres ont réussi à survivre. D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être les chercher.

Je marche pendant des heures mais toujours aucun signe de vie. Cela m'inquiète. J'ai beau chercher dans les endroits stratégiques, je ne vois aucun indice me permettant de trouver la trace de Clarke et les autres.

Au moment où j'abandonne, j'entends un cri, un hurlement. La personne qui cri doit vraiment souffrir pour hurler aussi fort. Je ne réfléchis pas et fonce vers ce bruit. Cependant mon parcourt est dérangé par un gamin qui court. Dès qu'il me voit il me gueule dessus comme si j'étais complètement folle. «Va t'en de là, vite!» Je ne l'écoute pas et continue de courir en direction des cris précédant.

Essoufflée, à bout de force, j'arrive à quelques mètre de la personne qui hurlait. Elle est maintenant au sol, du sang partout, et les boyaux à l'air. Je tente de ne pas vomir la seule nourriture que j'ai pu manger aujourd'hui et lorsque que je vois quelqu'un d'autre qui s'avance vers lui et commence à le manger je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser sortir mon déjeuner.

C'est marrant le fait que, lorsque l'on découvre une telle atrocité, même si tu viens de courir pendant des heures, que tu n'as plus de force, plus rien à manger ni même à boire, tu peux tout de même courir à la vitesse d'Usain Bolt. Je trouve le courage de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette image. Je ne repère ni Clarke, ni Finn, alors je fonce dans une quelconque direction, essayant de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette chose.

Lorsque je cours je fonce dans une personne et nous tombons tous les deux, me retrouvant sur cet homme. Il a le dos tourné et je peux apercevoir ces long cheveux bruns. Je me retrouve à ne plus bouger pendant un certain temps avant de demander. «Finn?» Et lorsque je me relève et j'aide à relever l'homme, je vois un monstre. Le même physique que celui de tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas y croire. «Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Finn, parle moi!» Les larmes me trahissent et coulent le long de mes joues. L'homme que j'aimais ne me répondait pas, il grognait. Il s'avance vers moi et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Il ouvre sa bouche et tente de me mordre, je le pousse violemment et il tombe sur une branche et qui lui traverse l'abdomen. Aucun cri ne sort de ses lèvres, aucun regard ne montre qu'il a mal. J'essaie de m'approcher doucement. Je le vois, toujours vivant. Comment peut-il résister encore?

Et c'est comme si le monde qui m'entourait s'était arrêté. Comme si le temps était figé, aucun son, aucune voix ne parviennent à mes oreilles. C'est comme si un long silence planait pendant que je regardais l'homme que j'aimais resté planté littéralement ici. Finn essaie tant bien que mal de m'approcher, il claque les dents comme s'il voulait me manger, l'image me fixe, je ne bouge pas, je n'en suis pas capable.

Soudain une voix me renvoie sur Terre et tous les bruits et les cris me parviennent enfin. «Raven, ne t'approches pas!» Je vois Clarke courir vers moi, un poignard à la main. Elle court rapidement et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut que je m'éloigne. «Pour-» Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi qu'elle enfonce son arme dans le crâne de Finn. Je panique, et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est de crier. Je cris le plus fort possible. Et Clarke met sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Alors j'essaie d'aller le voir, le toucher, mais elle m'entoure de ses bras, je cris, je veux qu'elle me laisse, je me débats puis après quelques secondes je lâche prise.

J'aperçois entre les larmes, Finn qui n'émet plus aucun son, son corps est relâché, il ne bat plus, et son corps qui devait être du coup plus lourd vient de glisser le long de la branche. Son corps tombe au sol et le bruit raisonne dans ma tête. La vérité m'éclate à la figure.

Clarke a tué Finn.  
Elle vient de tuer Finn, l'homme que j'aimais, l'homme qui m'aimait.

 **Aujourd'hui** **. Quelques part sur la Terre, dans une épicerie.**

«Putain, fais chier!» Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de jeter les conserves vides et les étagères métalliques qui sont elles aussi complètement vides. Le bruit fait un vacarme pas possible et c'est seulement lorsque j'entends les grognements des morts-vivants que je me rends compte que je viens de me mettre dans la pire merde qu'il puisse exister. Je me retrouve entourée de zombie en un rien de temps et je tends mon flingue en face de leurs têtes, j'essaie de les tuer le plus rapidement possible mais je panique lorsque mon flingue émet un clic clic et que je n'ai plus de munitions.

Les rôdeurs parviennent vers moi et je ne sais que faire à part reculer, me coinçant dans un coin de l'épicerie. Les bruits de leurs grognements résonnent dans ma tête et je ferme les yeux attendant mon sort.

Mais rien ne se passe à part d'autres coups de feu qui retentissent, le sang des rôdeurs gicle sur moi et j'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Je vois alors une grande blonde aux yeux verts, tirer une balle dans la tête de chaque morts-vivants qui se trouvent sur son chemin. Elle porte une veste en cuir de couleur rouge, ou peut-être que le rouge vient du sang des zombies. Un jean noir serré, peut-être un peu trop serré même. Des bottes montantes qui doivent être bien plus résistantes que n'importe quelles autres paires de pompes. Un berreta 8mm dans les mains, et un regard noir, qui flingue les zombies.

Elle est là. Elle marche en ma direction d'un pas décidé. Je peux sentir sa détermination et sa confiance en elle rien qu'en la regardant marcher vers moi. Elles avancent vers moi, les dizaines de mètres qui nous séparent diminuent de plus en plus rapidement. Tellement rapidement que que je ne vois pas arriver un dernier rescapé et les coups envoyés ne peuvent même plus être comptés, je ne saurai même pas dire si j'étais la première à donner ses coups. Mais je tape dans la tête toute molle du rôdeur jusqu'à ne plus sentir ma main. Mais plus les secondes passent et plus tout ce qui m'entoure devient une image floue, des gestes faits précipitamment, certains dans le vide, d'autres bien placés, car après un moment il n'y a plus que des bouts de cervelles étalés au sol. Mais je frappe toujours et encore tapant dans le corps de ces monstres qui nous prennent nos amis, nos familles et parfois même notre vie. L'image de Finn me revient et c'est avec les larmes coulant le long de mes joues que je continue à frapper.

La jeune blonde décide de m'arrêter, je sens ses mains me pousser en arrière et me demander d'arrêter. Je reprends mes esprits et recule du cadavre. Elle hausse les sourcils et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne dit rien et fait demi-tour comme si rien ne s'était passé.

«Hey, attends!» Elle se retourne et lève les yeux au ciel. «Ecoute ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie qu'on est amies ou quoi que ce soit.» Surprise de sa réplique je lui réponds, un peu déçue. «J'allais juste te dire merci et demander ton nom.» Elle regarde alors au sol, regardant tous les cadavres avant de me dire. «Emma.» Je m'avance vers elle et lui tend la main. «Raven» Elle prend ma main et la serre. Elle me sourit et commence à repartir. En la regardant s'en aller, je remarque qu'elle a laissé un poignard avec son nom écrit dessus. J'hésite alors à lui reparler et la suivre.

Après réflexion et quelques souvenirs revenus en tête, je décide de laisser tomber mes recherches sur Clarke. Alors, je prends le poignard et part à la poursuite de cette autre blonde, bien trop mystérieuse.

Je sors de l'épicerie et l'aperçois. Mais cette fois elle n'est pas seule. Une fille l'accompagne. Elle a de long cheveux châtains ondulés. Elle porte des vêtements étrange, je ne sais pas si c'est une nouvelle mode mais en tout cas cela doit bien la protéger. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je cours vers elles en évitant d'attirer les morts-vivants qui seraient encore cachés.

Au moment où je pose ma main sur l'épaule d'Emma, la brune m'attrape l'avant-bras et d'un mouvement incompréhensible me met au sol, son genoux sur ma poitrine et sa main gauche me liant mes mains. Son autre main libre me tient la gorge. Je peine à respirer correctement. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et ce sont des yeux verts qui me regardent d'un air menaçant. C'est seulement après quelques secondes qui m'ont paru des éternités que la blonde lui dit:

«C'est bon. Elle n'est pas méchante, tu peux la lâcher.»

Je fais signe de la tête pour remercier Emma et me relève. «Raven.» Je tends ma main à l'inconnue et celle-ci accepte de serrer la mienne. «Tsubaki» Rien qu'à son nom, cette fille allait m'intriguer pendant bien des jours. Elle me regarde de bas en haut avec un sourire en coin et lorsqu'elle voit que je sors le poignard d'Emma elle revient sur ses gardes.

«Non, non. Je veux juste lui redonner son poignard... Je ne vais rien faire de stupide, pour une fois.» Je lui souris et tente de calmer l'atmosphère. Emma prend alors l'arme blanche et me lance un: «Merci.» suivit d'un sourire. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête entre la brune et la blonde. Finalement ce sera celle d'un chauve ensanglanté qui va attirer mon attention. Une horde de zombies vient de sortir de leur cachette, nous encerclant.

Des bruits de tirs se font et Emma et Tsubaki courent mais des voix masculines se font entendre. «Ne bougez plus ou on tire!»

Sans aucune autre pensée nous nous arrêtons de courir.

«Vos armes au sol, retournez vous doucement!»

Cette fois, cette voix était féminine. Et très stricte. Nous nous retournons doucement en posant le peu d'armes que nous avions. En me retournant je regarde les deux femmes à mes côtés, cherchant une quelconque action de leur part mais je ne vois que la surprise dans les yeux de Tsubaki lorsqu'elle se retourne à son tour et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle demande:

«Lexa?»

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

* * *

(désolée pour les fautes oubliées)

 **Et voilà!**

Que pensez-vous des nouveaux personnages ? Et de Raven?  
Et surtout, comment Tsubaki connaît Lexa ?! Et qui est avec Lexa ?  
La réponse au prochain épisode!

J'espère que ce début vous plaît, le prochain chapitre sera basé sur Lexa. (Son passé, qui est Tsubaki pour elle, et bien d'autres choses encore!)  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et si vous avez envie, de partager vos personnages, il reste encore de la place!

Bonne semaine à vous mes ouistitis!

XX  
\- Little Monkey


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir** ,

j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en forme parce que ça va bouger ! Voilà donc le chapitre sur Lexa.  
On y retrouve un peu son évolution et quelques détails du passé, évidemment je ne vais pas tout dévoiler en une fois, sinon c'est pas drole!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à trouver les idées, les mots ne faisaient que s'effacer au fil du temps... (voilà pourquoi autant de temps! Et encore je ne suis pas _100_ % satisfaite du résultat...)

Elominnie : Emma et Raven... Tu verras plus tard! Je ne dis rien! :P Ca me fait plaisir en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

L Kim : L'évolution de Lexa, voici ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il te plaira!

Lea kom triku : Je ne connais pas trop ces personnages! La suite est enfin prête, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

fr-fan-brittana : Je n'ai pas su défier la page blanche, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même!

Mimie000 : Haha ! Merci de tes commentaires, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!

Voilà voilà, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas les ouistitis!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

Narrateur Lexa. 

«Lexa?»

Je lève les yeux vers cette voix si familière.

Non.. Ce n'était pas possible...

* * *

Deux ans auparavant.

Je dormais paisiblement sur l'herbe du parc quand soudain, j'entendais un bruit étrange. Comme un grognement féroce. Je me réveilla puis me retourna.

Une bête immonde s'avança dans ma direction et s'arrêta juste devant moi. Elle était affreuse, ses yeux vides me regardaient avec envie, son nez était à peine visible et d'après ce que je voyais, cette chose n'avait pas d'oreilles. Son corps tout entier était quasiment sans peau, son torse présentait de nombreuses plaies ouvertes. Cette chose ne semblait pourtant pas en souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas la décrire plus par manque de luminosité. Sortir en douce la nuit n'était pas une très bonne idée.

D'un coup, sa bouche grande ouverte, lança encore une fois, un grognement. C'était atroce. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Ma tête me faisait mal, sa voix et la vision de son corps m'affaiblissait chaque seconde, de plus en plus. La douleur était tellement forte que j'en tombais. J'étais dans un état pitoyable et j'avais l'impression que des milliers de bestioles montaient sur mon corps allongé au sol. Elles m'étouffaient, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mon corps s'éteignit chaque seconde de plus pour enfin me laisser partir, fermant doucement les yeux, ma respiration se faisait de moins en moins fréquente. C'est au moment ou j'allais baisser les bras que j'entendis une voix familière me parler.

«Relève toi, vite!»

Et ça recommence... J'entendais une fois de plus ce cri insupportable du monstre. Ça me fracassait le crâne, mes oreilles sifflaient. Je n'entendais plus qu'un sifflement strident. Et tout à coup, des images apparaissaient une à une. Du sang sur mes mains, des membres arrachés et dispersés, des flammes et le plus terrifiant, cette bête. _Elle me hante_. Je savais qu'elle était proche. Je sentais son horrible odeur envahir mes narines, j'essayais de me cacher et ferma les yeux à l'aide de mes mains. Quand je les ouvris, la gueule de la chose se retrouvait juste en face de moi. ses yeux me fusillaient, son souffle était irrégulier, sa gueule ouverte laissant apparaître ses dents pointues et jaunâtres mais aussi tachées de sang.

Paniquée, j'ai crier. J'ai crier le plus fort possible. Et comme si cette chose pesait des tonnes, je tomba fortement sur l'herbe quand cette bête me poussa et tomba sur moi. Je me débattais le plus fortement possible avant de réaliser qu'elle était morte. Le coup du couteau fit gicler le sang sur mon visage. Le sang coulait sur mon torse, je poussais violemment ce corps et recula de la brune qui venait de tuer ce monstre.

«Tu ne vas quand même pas me craindre, Lexa.»

Elle avait raison, elle m'avait surement sauvé la vie. Elle s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main. «Allez.» J'hésitais puis finalement je lui pris la main et me releva. Elle me sourit et avant même que je ne lui demande ce qu'il se passait elle me répondit. «Il faut qu'on aille chez maman à Polis et prévenir que le monde est en train de changer. Que des zombies sont en train de nous envahir et qu'il faut immédiatement commencer à partir d'ici!»

Je rigolais. _Bêtement et fortement_. «Des zombies? Tu devrais arrêter les jeux vidéos!» Elle pointait du doigt la chose et me répondit d'un air énervé. «Ecoute, si ça pour toi ce n'est pas des zombies et bien reste ici crever, d'accord?!» Je regardais le monstre étalé au sol et quand je vis que la brune commençait à partir, je la suivis sans un mot.

Arrivée devant chez nous, après une énième dispute, j'ouvrais la porte qui était déjà étrangement ouverte et je montais les marches criant à ma mère de descendre. Elle ne répondait pas et devait surement être dans le salon. Suivie de Tsubaki, je me dirigeais donc vers ma mère qui était assise sur une chaise, dos à nous.

«Maman, il faut partir.»

Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Comme si elle était _hypnotisée_. La brune avait alors mis son bras m'empêchant de m'approcher plus. Elle me passa devant pour regarder notre mère et je la voyais se mordre les lèvres et froncer les sourcils. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et quelques larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler et automatiquement ma tête commença à faire un signe négative, bougeant de gauche à droite. Un murmure sortie de ma bouche. «Non...» Ma sœur prit alors le couteau qu'elle avait et s'avança près de notre mère. Je lui cris d'arrêter. «Arrête, Tsu, ne fait pas ça!» Et une seconde plus tard ma mère s'était retourné et cette vision m'immobilisa. Voir son visage méconnaissable, dans lequel je pouvais voir son regard rempli de peine, de souffrance, bien que physiquement elle n'en ressentait aucune, d'après ma sœur. Lorsque j'avais repris conscience de ce qui ce passait, ma mère était déjà au sol, le couteau encore planté dans le crane. Je voulais courir la rejoindre, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire de revenir, lui dire que je l'aimais, je voulais retirer ce couteau mais Tsubaki m'en empêcha, elle me prenait dans ses bras, j'avais beau me débattre, ma sœur ne me laissait pas partir. Et c'est donc après quelques minutes intensif de débat que je m'arrêtais enfin et dans son étreinte, je m'effondrais.

Notre mère avait été infecté. Et Tsubaki venait de tuer notre mère. Elle a fait ce que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de faire. J'étais pourtant sa grande soeur.

J'avais été faible. Mais tout allait changer à partir de ce jour.

J'allais devenir forte et infaillible. J'allais devenir leader, survivante. Je serais imbattable.

* * *

Aujourd'hui. Quelque part, pas loin de l'épicerie. 

«Lexa?»

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Mon regard fixa ses yeux verts émeraude et je restais immobile un instant. «Tsubaki?» Je pouvais apercevoir l'incompréhension dans le regard d'Octavia et Clarke. Lincoln quant à lui, savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. J'avança vers elle et lui décolla la mâchoire d'une gifle monumentale. «Ça c'est pour maman et pour m'avoir fait peur!»

Puis je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant le plus fort possible, comme si j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réel. «Et ça c'est parce je suis contente de te voir petite sœur.» Elle répondit à mon étreinte.

Mais pendant notre retrouvaille, je vois Clarke qui commençait à paniquer. Je me retira et rejoins la blonde. «Ça va Clarke?» Je lui demanda, inquiète. C'est alors qu'une fille enragée s'avança dangereusement vers nous. «Clarke? Comme dans Clarke Griffin?» Un pas de plus et toutes les mitraillettes étaient dirigeaient vers l'adolescente énervée.

«Raven.» Bizarrement je sens une gêne dans la voix de Clarke, une gêne inhabituelle. Cependant je les vois elles aussi se faire une étreinte. Il faudra qu'on parle.

C'est alors qu'une autre blonde qui n'avait pas parlé depuis notre rencontre nous dit dans un long soupir. «On bouge? Je commence à avoir envie de vomir avec tout votre amour entre vous.» C'est en riant que nous partons de cet endroit encore remplis de corps meurtri de rôdeurs au sol.

«Avant qu'on aille plus loin il me faut vos noms. Tsubaki, Raven et... ?»

La blonde me regarda. «Emma.»

Je la regarda alors de haut en bas et demanda. «Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tué ? Combien d'humains as-tu tué? Pourquoi?»

Tsubaki me regardait et me demanda à son tour. «Pourquoi cette question Lexa? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Elle était avec moi durant ces années.» Je jeta un regard rapide vers mon groupe, comme si j'attendais un signe positif de leur part et réponds. «Si vous voulez venir chez nous; il me faut ses renseignements.»

C'est d'abord Emma qui répondit d'un air très confiant et fier mais également d'un ton distant. «deux cents soixante rôdeurs, depuis que ça a commencé. Cinq humains. Pourquoi? Parce que pour survivre ici, c'est tué ou être tué. J'assume totalement.» Cette fille allait être une vrai tête de mule si vous voulez mon avis. Mais j'apprécie son franc parler.

C'est ensuite à Raven de répondre. «Je n'ai pas trop compté en fait. Je dirai qu'en situation de danger je... je peux me défendre. Je n'ai tué aucun humain à l'heure qu'il est.» Ce n'est pas la meilleure des réponses mais cela me donne un avis sur "l'amie" de Clarke.

Tsubaki parla à son tour. «Je l'ai ai tous tué. Tous ceux qui ont été sur mon chemin. J'ai tué une dizaine d'humains durant ces deux ans. Les choses changent. Tu croises des gens qui essaient de te voler, de te tuer, tu te défends. On ne vit plus. On survit.» Je la comprenais parfaitement.

Une fois l'accord du groupe je pris la décision de les amener au campement.

* * *

Minuit. Campement de Polis.

Les lumières de la porte d'entrée du camps s'allumèrent et nous éclairèrent.

«Identifiez-vous!»

Je m'avança et leva une main vers le ciel étoilé. «Heda.» Quelques bruits de fond et la porte s'ouvrit finalement. «Je ramène des nouveaux membre de la famille, Gustus. Et de la nourriture. Assure toi que tout soit rangé correctement et que les filles soient bien accueillies.» Gustus hocha la tête et accompagna les nouvelles recrues. «Gustus?» Il se retourna. «Des nouvelles de Costia?» Il me montra un regard désolé et secoua la tête négativement. «Non...» Je le remerciais tout de même et rejoignais Clarke. Malgré le fait que Costia et moi ne soyons plus ensemble, elle restait une très bonne amie. Depuis sa dernière escapade elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Et cela m'inquiétait.

Cependant une jolie blonde me fit sortir de mes pensées.

«Notre petite escapade a porté ses fruits. Je sens un bon futur venir à nous.» Clarke me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire aussi. La blonde me dit alors. «Merci pour aujourd'hui. D'avoir accueillie les filles.» Je lui fais un signe de la tête et un léger sourire comme réponse. Elle déposa alors délicatement un baiser sur ma joue. «Et bien, passe une bonne nuit Lexa.»

C'est ainsi que nous retournions chacune dans sa chambre, chacune chez elle.

Je pensais être finalement tranquille quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. «Lexa?»

Je reconnue la voix de ma sœur et la fis entrer. «Alors cette Clarke? J'ai vu comment tu la regarder... Tu l'as rencontré comment ?»

«C'est une longue histoire...»

 _(Flash Back : Un an auparavant.)_

 _«Heda, nous avons capturé quelqu'un. Elle veut vous parler.»_

 _Je suis tranquillement en train de préparer les plans pour élargir notre ville. Une petite pause pourrait m'être bénéfique. «Faites la entrer.»_

 _Une petite tête blonde entre alors. Je m'assieds sur l'énorme chaise qui m'est destinée et fusille du regard la nouvelle demoiselle qui vient d'entrer chez moi. «Combien de walkers as-tu tué?» La blonde fronce les sourcils. Mauvais point. Elle tente de parler mais je l'arrête d'un signe de la main. Je répète. «Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tué ?» Elle s'avance alors un peu et s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi. «Peut-être une quarantaine, je ne sais pas! Mais le...» Je l'arrête encore une fois et demande, la voix la plus calme possible. «Combien de personnes as-tu tué?» Elle croise ses bras et tapote du pied. Anxieuse, je vois. «Une seule.» J'hausse les sourcils, surprise. «Pourquoi?» Je la vois qui perd patience. «Pourquoi toutes ces questions!» Je me lève. D'un pas décidé et sans aucune peur, je m'approche d'elle, en jouant avec mon poignard._

 _«Pourquoi?»_

 _Elle baisse les bras et souffle. «Pour vivre. Pour protéger ma famille, les gens que j'aime. Mes amis.» Les sentiments sont bien dangereux dans ce nouveau monde. Cette fille pourrait nous amener des ennuis. Je lui laisse une seconde chance. «Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Tous ceux que tu aimes vont mourir un jour ou l'autre. L'amour est une faiblesse désormais.» Je continue. «C'était qui? La personne que tu as tué.» Il est là, son point faible. Ses larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues la trahissent. «Je... Mon père.» Je décide de changer de sujet.. «Je suppose que si tu es ici c'est pour y rentrer ?»_

 _La jeune fille me dit alors. «Clarke. Je m'appelle Clarke. Et non. Je suis ici pour faire un deal.» Surprise, je répète. «Un deal?» Elle me regarda alors après avoir séché ses larmes._

 _«Tes hommes ont attaqué mon village la nuit dernière, je propose que tu nous rendes nos biens et la nourriture volée, en échange, nous ne répondrons pas à l'appel de guerre. Le sang n'appelle pas le sang dans mon groupe. J'ai foi en le peu d'humanité qu'il reste.»_

* * *

Tsubaki me coupa dans mon récit. «Wow, sacré coup pour toi alors! Et alors, tu as accepté?» Je ris. «Oh non, on a discuté pendant des heures, on a eu des batailles, heureusement aucun mort. Et finalement après plusieurs mois les gens de l'arche sont venus ici, ils vivent un peu plus loin mais toujours dans l'enceinte, protégés.» Tsubaki me sourit. «Je suis fière de toi, grande sœur.» Je la pris dans mes bras mais notre étreinte était dérangée par la porte qui s'ouvrait encore une fois.

«Heda, je.. Oh, je vous dérange?» Je m'éloigna de ma sœur. «Non, un problème Indra?»

La dame au sabre s'avança et déposa une boite sur une table près de nous. «Oui, et un gros, Gustus vient de découvrir ceci...» Elle ouvre alors le paquet qu'elle avait posé et nous pouvons voir la tête de Costia dedans, un mot inscrit sur la boite "De la part de l'Ice Nation".

«Réveille tout le monde. Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater.»

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.)

Alors alors, à votre avis guerre ou pas guerre?  
N"hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre!  
Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être pour les vacances d'avril si j'arrive à trouver du temps et des idées!  
D'ici là, prenez soin de vous!

-Little Monkey. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, bonjour!**

Je suis désolée du retard, ou du temps de publication, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, un manque de temps, donc ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire ce chapitre. Quand bien même, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre un peu plus sombre. Je vous laisse découvrir!

 **Elominnie :** Ahah! Merci! Et bien je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant!

 **L Kim** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

On se retrouve en bas!

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Dernièrement: La dame au sabre s'avance et dépose une boite sur une table près de nous. «Oui, et un gros, Gustus vient de découvrir ceci...» Elle ouvre alors le paquet qu'elle avait posé et nous pouvons voir la tête de Costia dedans, un mot inscrit sur la boite "De la part de l'Ice Nation".

«Réveille tout le monde. Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater.»

* * *

 **Le soir même.**

Point de vue Lexa.

«Non, Lexa, réfléchis, le sang ne répond pas par le sang!»

Tout le monde avait été réveillé. Clarke, Lincoln, Tsubaki, Raven, Octavia, Emma, Indra et tous les autres du campement. Une décision devait être prise, et vite. Mais je n'avais aucune intention à rester ici. Le sang répondait par le sang. L'Ice Nation nous avait montré qu'il voulait la guerre. Ils allaient l'avoir. Je regroupais un groupe pour attaquer. Octavia, Lincoln, Indra, Gustus Raven et Emma avaient tout de suite accepté. Mais Clarke ne voulait pas venir. Pire, elle voulait qu'on reste. Tsubaki, voulait qu'on trouve une autre solution. Je devais prendre une décision. Je devais montrer à mon peuple, mon camp, que nous nous laissions pas faire, que nous combattions.

Et ce soir, nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Nous devions aller à la rencontre de cette bataille. Et nous reviendrons vainqueurs.

«Que ça te plaise ou non, on part.»

J'avais les meilleurs soldats m'accompagnant. Des personnes sur qui je pouvais compter. Des personnes de confiance. Des combattants qui, comme moi, n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

On devait être des tueurs dans ce nouveau monde. A cette heure-ci, c'était tuer ou être tuer. On a pu constater que les humains étaient devenus bien plus pire que les rôdeurs. Bien plus menaçants.

Clarke me prit à l'écart.

«Tu vas nous laisser seuls ici?»

Clarke semblait avoir peur. Peur de mourir. Ou peur de ne jamais nous voir revenir. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi elle voulait tant que je reste. Tout me poussait à partir. A aller venger Costia. A nourrir mon peuple. Mon peuple, qui après la nouvelle, a voulu se nourrir de vengeance. Tout le monde adorait Costia.

«Je suis désolée, Clarke. Mais les morts sont partis. Les vivants ont faim.»

Sans un mot de plus je fis signe à ma troupe que c'était le moment. Je pris mon sac et partis en compagnie d'une vingtaine de personnes. Quelques personnes en plus avaient accepté de venir.

Avant de passer la porte, ma sœur me prit le bras.

«Je viens avec toi.»

Non. Il était hors de question. Je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser le camps vide. Il fallait que quelqu'un veille sur les autres, restés à Polis.

«Non. Tu gardes un œil sur Clarke et les autres. Tu m'envoies un signe sur le talkie-walkie si y'a un soucis. Compris?»

Elle acquiesça.

* * *

On était bientôt arrivé à destination. On préparait les derniers éléments du plan. Il était pourtant simple. Par groupe de deux ou trois, on entrait, on tirait, on partait. On trouvait la reine et on lui remettait la tête de son fils et on s'en allait. Leur communauté n'était pas bien grande. On était largement plus fort qu'eux.

«Octavia, avec Lincoln. Vous prenez le Sud. Emma, Raven, le Nord. Gustus, Indra, vous prenez l'Est. Nyko et moi, on prend l'Ouest. Les autres, Wells avec Sinclair, Monty avec ta mère, Jasper avec Echo et Harper, vous vous répartissez le terrain, il faut qu'on encercle leur camp. On fait ça silencieusement. Discrètement.»

Tout le monde m'écoutait. J'avais acquis une qualité. Celle de diriger. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les commandes de Polis. C'était mon rôle. Je devais prendre soin de mes hommes, de mes femmes, de mes guerriers, de mes enfants. De mon peuple et celui de Clarke.

Quelques questions plus tard et on était tous prêts. Tous disposés à se battre.

J'étais avec Nyko. C'était un des guérisseurs du campement. Très efficace pour tuer mais aussi pour sauver des vies. J'étais assez proche de lui. Il avait toujours été très utile à notre communauté.

* * *

On se déplaçait aussi rapidement que discrètement. On fut vite arrivé devant une porte de secours, sans doute en cas d'invasion de rôdeurs. On l'ouvrit. Nyko trancha la gorge du garde qui était sans doute en train de somnoler et lui poignarda le crane pour ne pas qu'il se transforme. On ne prit pas l'attention de cacher les corps, on n'avait pas de temps à perdre inutilement. On parcourait les quelques mètres qui menaient à différentes habitations. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'on avait été séparé, et j'espérais que personne n'avait été blessé.

L'endroit était calme et quasiment désert. Comme si tout le monde dormait sur ses deux oreilles. Mais comment pouvaient-ils dormir avec les choses qui nous menaçaient chaque jour et encore plus la nuit? Surement parce qu'ils se sentaient en sécurité dans leur camp. Après tout, leur chef, Nia, était connue pour être assez dure et forte. Si elle et moi n'avions pas eu de désaccords et de différents, on aurait sans doute pu créer un des camps les plus sécurisés. Mais il a fallu qu'elle prenne le pouvoir seule. Il a fallu qu'elle trahisse notre contrat. On avait été clair le jour de notre rencontre. Personne n'attaquait l'autre et tout irait bien.

La tête de Costia était définitivement une invitation à une guerre.

* * *

On entrait dans le lieu voulu, un couloir et des chambres, sans doute. On ouvrait et découvrit qu'il n'y avait personne. Les lits n'étaient même pas défaits. C'était étrange. On prit notre mal en patience et réfléchissions. J'avais la carte du camp d'Azgeda dans les mains, les emplacements exacts de tout ce qu'ils avaient. On se trouvait pas loin de la chambre de Roan. Le fils de Nia. Un homme prêt à tout, impassible et calme. C'était quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas voir. Bien trop ressemblant à mon reflet dans le miroir.

C'était un meurtrier et j'étais une meurtrière. Je tuais pour survivre. C'était tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui. Survivre.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de Roan, un bruit de rafales se fit entendre. On avait des armes silencieuses. Cela ne venait donc pas de nous. Azgeda se réveillait. Leur camp contre attaquait. Nyko et moi courrions vers ce bruit. C'était mauvais. Le son attirait les morts. Dans des gestes précis et réfléchis on tuait un par un les soldats. Nyko eu ensuite l'idée de se séparer pour encercler les tireurs.

Je courais le plus vite possible pour faire le tour. L'épée à la main, je tranchais les gorges des guerriers qui se trouvaient sur mon passage.

Je vis très vite Monty et sa mère en difficultés. Nyko était caché dans un des arbres. Il tirait avec précision dans la tête des guerriers aux peintures blanches.

Mon chemin était donc vite dégagé et je pu aider Monty a se relever. Il avait été touché mais sa blessure était bénigne. Rien de bien grave. Sa mère, elle, était au sol. Je vins l'aider mais en la retournant je savais que je n'aurai d'autre choix que de la laisser. Elle avait été touchée à l'abdomen, le sang coulait bien trop vite et elle allait être infecté. Il était trop tard.

«Monty, je suis désolée.»

L'asiatique courait vers sa génitrice. Nous étions seuls, je m'éloignais pour leur laisser de l'espace, je comprenais sa tristesse et sa colère. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder la scène. Elle m'était bien trop familière.

Monty caressait doucement les joues devenues rouges de sa mère. Il pleurait. Il criait de douleur. La souffrance et la peine se voyaient sur son visage. Celui de sa mère se montrait rassurant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Il se leva après un instant, lorsque ses pleurs avaient stoppé. Lorsque la respiration de sa mère s'était arrêtée.  
Il pointa son arme sur la tempe de la femme et quand il était prêt, il tira. Un bruit léger résonna quelques secondes. Monty savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il savait également qu'on manquait de temps. Il resta un moment debout, face à sa mère maintenant décédée. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front. Un dernier "je t'aime" et il me rejoignait, le regard désormais vide.

* * *

On s'était tous retrouvé au milieu du camp. Tout le monde se posaient des questions, certains étaient sereins, d'autres comme Indra n'avait pas confiance face à cette histoire. Je l'avoue que je trouvais moi-même assez étrange le fait que personne n'était présent ce soir. Et évidemment ce n'est que trop tard que j'avais compris.

J'avais compris mon erreur. J'avais compris que Clarke avait raison. Que je n'aurai jamais dû partir du camp. Que je les avais laissé seuls. Tous les meilleurs soldats étaient avec moi. Nia avait du préparer son coup. Octavia et Lincoln recherchait une solution, une explication. On avait quand même tué une trentaine de personnes ce soir. Mais comme Jasper le fit remarquer, aucun signe de Roan ou de Nia. Raven quant à elle, ne semblait pas se préoccuper du manque d'humains présents ce soir. Elle semblait ailleurs. On la vit arriver, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Point de vue Raven.

On était enfin seules. Emma et moi. Aucun zombies, aucun humains. Juste elle et moi. Et accessoirement nos amis et des corps inertes se noyant dans leurs propres flaques de sang à quelques mètres.

Le côté Nord d'Azgeda était quasi désert. Les soldats étaient nuls. Je me demandais comment ils pouvaient être ceux qui sécurisaient leur campement. Ils ressemblaient plutôt à des humains sans défense, des gens qui ne savaient même pas recharger une arme.  
J'avançais en direction du groupe. On s'était rejoint après avoir fait le tour du campement. J'étais avec Emma.

«C'était énorme! De la pure folie! Je te promets, un duo de choc!»

J'avais, je l'avoue, eu un excès d'excitation. J'étais fière. Je venais de nous sauver. On venait de gagner notre guerre. On avait gagné. On avait eu notre vengeance.

Emma me regardait étrangement. «Raven..»

Je commençais à entendre le groupe parler. Il fallait que je leur raconte. Que je leur dise.

«Et vous auriez vu sa tronche quand je lui ai défoncé la tronche! C'était épique!»

Mais elle criait cette fois, ne me laissant pas jouir de mes exploits devant mes amis. Tout le monde nous regardait.

«Raven!»

Il fallait que je leur apprenne pour le mec. C'était pas possible autrement. «Pis l'autre con qui est apparu derrière, il a cru que je l'avais pas vu? Oh mais je l'ai vu! Bam, une balle entre les deux yeux!»

J'étais bien loin de la jeune fille innocente du début, désormais. J'avais une arme et je n'avais pas peur de l'utiliser. J'étais contente de moi. Contente d'avoir éliminé des ennemis. Heureuse d'avoir été utile.

Emma me secouait alors les épaules. «RAVEN!» Et tout le monde me regardait.

«Quoi ? On peut plus rire de ses exploits? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on gagne une guerre!»

Je n'y croyais toujours pas d'ailleurs.  
Emma avait la voix grave, elle semblait nerveuse.  
Beaucoup trop nerveuse. Et les autres avaient le regard rempli de peine.

«Raven... Ta jambe, elle... Je...»

C'est à cet instant que j'avais compris. C'est quand j'ai baissé mon regard que j'ai vu ma jambe. Ou plus précisément, que j'avais vu la morsure.

Oui. C'est à cet instant que j'avais compris que j'allais y passer.

* * *

 **Du côté de Polis.**

Point de vue Clarke.

«Qui êtes vous?»

Je le regardais. Un homme aux cheveux longs et barbu. Une voix grave et cassée. Des habits de guerriers presque neufs. Son épée longue et aiguisée qui me chatouillait la jugulaire. Tout ça faisait penser que j'allais y passer. Mon cœur battait bien trop vite pour prétendre que je n'avais pas peur.

Une vielle dame se trouvait derrière lui. Un air satisfait au visage, presque fier. Je ne savais pas quel abruti avait ouvert la porte d'entrée du camp mais il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie. Tout le camps de Polis était encerclé. Des guerriers, tous plus grands que les autres, avec des peintures qui n'avaient rien d'amical, leurs armes pointant sur chacun d'entre nous. Il fallait dire qu'on était pas les plus forts ce soir. Lexa était partie avec les soldats , nos meilleurs soldats. J'avais peur qu'elle ne revienne plus. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais la revoir.

L'homme me sortit de mes pensées.

«Je suis Roan. Ton amie est certainement en train d'attaquer des innocents à cet instant même.»

Que voulait-il dire? Si être innocent signifiait couper des têtes, j'étais mal barrée. Je ne savais pas qui était ce Roan, ni même ce qu'il me voulait, ou de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Mais c'était bien connu, l'humain était devenu l'espèce la plus cruelle. Et je doutais fort qu'un accueil agressive était signe de bonne fin.

«Mais qui voilà, Clarke Griffin. La seule et unique faiblesse de Heda.»

La vieille dame avait parlé. Sa voix était insupportable. Elle s'était approchée de moi. Comment me connaissait-elle, pourquoi disait-elle que j'étais la faiblesse de Lexa? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Elle vint me caresser le visage du bout de ses ongles longs et pointus.

«Ne lui faites pas de mal sale garce!»

Tsubaki était apparue de nul part. Un coup sur la tête de la part d'un des guerriers et la sœur de Lexa tomba dans les pommes. J'essayais de me débattre, de sortir des sales pattes du soldat mais en vain. Nia me souriait.

«On les emmène toutes les deux.»

A suivre...

 **Fin du chapitre 3.**

* * *

 **Voilà!**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de Nia et Roan? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent? Est-ce que Lexa et les autres vont arriver à temps ? Et Raven?

Encore désolée du retard! A bientôt mes petits ouistitis!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Monkeys!**

Me voilà pour le chapitre 4! Du sang, des zombies et des meurtres! Mais qui va mourir ? Je vous laisse découvrir!  
(Des musiques vous sont proposées dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si j'en mets pour le prochain!)

L kim : Oh oui vas-y Lexa, attaque!

Elominnie : Merci beaucoup! Oh oui, une grave erreur!

Lea kom triku : Merci beaucoup!

Merci encore pour les commentaires, follows, favs! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!  
Et désolée pour les fautes restantes!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

 **Point de vue Lexa.  
** [How am I supposed to die - Civil twilight]

«Il faut lui couper la jambe. Tout de suite.»

Nyko était prêt. Il n'attendait que le signal de la brune.

«Ça va faire mal. Extrêmement mal, Raven.»

Un hochement de la tête lui assura qu'elle le voulait.

«S'il te plait, fait le. Juste, fait le!»

Nyko prit alors une épée. Une dernière inspiration, un dernier soupir. Il prit soin de placer l'épée au dessous du genoux. Tout le monde essayait de garder son sang froid, Emma essayait de calmer Raven, de la rassurer. Et tout le monde serrait les dents lorsque Reyes criait de douleur. Un long et pénible cri.

«AAAAAAAAH!»

Je vis la plupart de mes soldats fermer les yeux, espérant ou priant que ceci ne leur arrive jamais. Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible que de se faire couper un membre d'une telle manière.  
Octavia était au bord des larmes. Lincoln lui cachait ses yeux et bouchait ses oreilles, surement pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse plus de cauchemars. C'était difficile de dormir plus de deux heures par nuit. Non pas que notre campement n'était pas sécurisé, mais simplement que dès qu'on fermait les yeux, c'était souvent des images horribles qui nous parvenaient. Ou peut-être avions-nous juste peur de ne jamais nous réveiller?

«Lexa attention!»

Un rôdeur. Une minute d'inattention.

Seulement une minute pour que je me retrouve à terre. Un rôdeur sur moi. C'était le danger de nos jours. Tu fermais les paupières seulement une minute et tu avais une horde de zombies derrière toi. Mes mains était autour du cou de la bête. J'essayais de le repousser, mais c'était coriace, ces choses.

Je pensais déjà au pire. C'est fou comme j'étais pessimiste. Je voyais ma vie se bousculer devant mes yeux. Les souvenirs de ma mère, de ma sœur, de Costia. Et puis de cet ange. Cet ange aux yeux bleus profondément embarquant. Captivant. Je la voyais me sourire, parfois même rire. C'était rare de voir des sourires sur le visage des gens ces temps-ci.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais, encore une fois, eu une minute d'inattention. C'est surtout la sensation du sang qui coulait sur moi qui me fit prendre connaissance de la situation. J'étais couverte de sang. Indra avait décapité de justesse la tête du mordeur. Tout le sang avait giclé contre moi. J'étais couverte de sang de la tête au nombril. Je respirais de nouveau. Je tournais la tête et fis face au rôdeur. Il était affreux. Je pouvais encore voir ses yeux ouverts et sa bouche claquer, jusqu'à ce que la guerrière vienne piétiner cette face.

«Tu devrais trouver une rivière pour te nettoyer. On dirait que tu as eu un bain de sang.»

Echo avait raison. J'étais trempée de sang. Et je sentais terriblement mauvais.

Mais j'étais en vie. Grâce à Indra.

* * *

On reprit la route vers la maison, on devait s'y rendre le plus vite possible. A tour de rôle on portait Raven, et parfois elle courait avec l'aide d'un des soldats. Malheureusement on est arrivé trop tard. Il n'y avait plus personne. C'était donc un piège. Nia avait organisé tout ça. Le campement n'était plus qu'un endroit de morts. Mon peuple et celui de Clarke, tous au sol, noyés dans des flaques de sang. Certains s'étaient transformés et mangeaient désormais leurs anciens voisins.

«Gustus, Indra, Octavia et Lincoln, avec moi. Les autres restez là. Trouvez de quoi manger, boire et un véhicule.»

On avait une stratégie. Se rendre à l'endroit écrit sur le papier laissé sur l'un des cadavres. J'irai seule voir Nia et les autres me couvriraient si jamais la situation ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

J'allais tuer Nia. Et j'allais faire durer ce plaisir.

* * *

 **Point de vue Clarke.**

Il était difficile d'ouvrir les yeux en cet instant. Ma tête me faisait mal, j'avais une migraine. J'avais mal aux poignets également. Et la lumière était bien trop agressive pour mes yeux bleus. J'arrachai un grognement de douleur lorsque je compris que mes poignets étaient attachés en hauteur, ne me laissant d'autre choix que de garder les bras levés. La pièce était vide. il n'y avait qu'un trou qui laissait passer un fil de luminosité, dû au soleil qui venait de se lever. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais. J'avais peur. J'avais énormément peur. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre que de crier à l'aide. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, en pensant que les rôdeurs étaient attirés par le bruit, mais je n'avais pas l'esprit lucide. Bien trop occupée à chercher un moyen de me sortir d'ici.

La porte s'ouvrit et Nia me faisait maintenant face. Le sourire malveillant à ses lèvres, elle me demanda de la fermer. Je criais de nouveau. J'étais connue pour ne suivre aucun ordre. Et surtout moins d'ordres d'inconnus qui me kidnappaient. Elle vint alors très vite à mon niveau et plaça sa main pour que j'arrête de bouger la tête, son pouce contre ma joue gauche et ses autres doigts sur celle de droite. Je devais avoir une gueule de canard comme ça. Elle m'envoya un regard noir, remplit de haine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me regardait avec tant de mépris, tant de colère. Je ne la connaissais même pas. Elle était à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je distinguais des cicatrices sur le sien.

«Ecoute moi bien, Clarke. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme la sœur de ta tendre aimée, je te conseille vivement de la fermer.»

Un froncement de sourcils s'installa automatiquement, que venait-elle de dire? Qu'était-il arrivé à Tsubaki?

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de sa sœur sale garce!»

Je lui crachais ses mots à la face.

Elle parla à ses gardes et quelques minutes plus tard ils revinrent avec la brune. Elle peinait à marcher et on reconnaissait à peine son si doux visage. Elle avait été battu. Bien plus fort qu'un simple humain ne pouvait supporter. Mais ce qui prouvait son courage était qu'elle respirait encore. C'était une guerrière.

Sans un mot mais en bougeant mes lèvres, je lui transmettais un "je suis désolée" lorsqu'elle croisait mon regard.

J'avais pu voir de la peur dans ses yeux foncés. Elle cracha du sang et d'un ton fier elle n'hésita pas à provoquer la reine des neiges.

«Va crever en enfer Nia!»

Et tout bouscula d'un coup. Les gestes étaient rapides, les coups puissants et le sang coulait encore et encore. Je criais de toute ma puissance vocale d'arrêter, je la suppliais, de plus en plus fort, sans que quelqu'un n'arrête la situation pour autant. Nia était en train de battre à mort la brune.

Je me débattais, je voulais l'aider, je voulais que Nia arrête, j'aurai tellement voulu que tout se passe autrement.

Je criais ma colère, ma peine et ma peur.

«Noooooon!»

Elle venait de la tuer. Devant mes yeux.

* * *

 **Point de vue Lexa.**  
[We must be killers - Mikky Ekko]

Les mains en l'air, faisant semblant de ne vouloir aucun mal, je me dirigeais vers mon ultime but. Ma dernière chance d'avoir l'ultime vengeance. Nia. Elle était bien là, comme je l'avais espérer.

«Tu as mis du temps à venir, Lexa.»

Nia était en face de moi, ses gardes pointaient leurs armes vers ma direction. Il fallait que je la joue fine.

Un bruit de porte, comme si quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Deux coups, puis un seul. Et encore deux coups. Ils étaient là. Derrière la porte.

 _Un. Deux. Trois._ Je tapai dans le coude de Nia au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, c'était le signal. Le poignard qu'elle avait vola alors et je l'attrapai au vol, me plaçant rapidement derrière la reine et piquait la pointe de l'arme au niveau de son cou, lui faisant une légère entaille.

«Pas trop tôt Linc'!»

Lincoln et Octavia étaient arrivés à temps, ils étaient suivis de Indra et Gustus. Mes coéquipiers avaient leurs armes en face des têtes de nos ennemis. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils allaient mourir. Ils venaient de perdre leur propre guerre. Et dans une synchronisation parfaite, mes soldats tuèrent les guerriers de l'Ice Nation. Nia ne se débattait pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans son avantage.

«Ou est Clarke ? Ou est Tsubaki?»

Elle riait. La reine des garces me riait au nez. C'était un acte très dangereux en ces temps-ci. Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de cette femme, elle serait déjà morte.

«Tu as dit Clarke en premier. Ne me dit pas que j'ai misé sur le mauvais cheval.»

J'enfonçai la pointe encore un peu plus. Je m'approchai de son oreille et dans un chuchotement lui dis «Je te jure que si tu as touché à un seul cheveux d'une des deux, je...» Elle me coupa la parole avec un rire. C'était un rire moqueur, fort et puissant, qui résonnait dans la pièce.

«Et si je te disais... que l'une des deux est morte?»

La colère montait en moi, je savais que je ne devais pas laisser ma colère l'emportait. Il fallait que je me canalise. Que je garde le contrôle de mes actions.

«Ta pauvre petite sœur y est passée. Et ta blonde n'a pas bouger le moindre petit doigt.»

Elle mentait. J'étais certaine que les deux femmes étaient en vie, qu'elles étaient vivantes. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour me concentrer, je ne devais pas la croire.

«Tu vois, Lexa. Chaque personne que tu aimes finit par mourir, par ta faute. D'abord ta mère. Ta pauvre mère, tuée par sa propre fille! Ensuite, ta copine Costia, ton premier amour. La pauvre s'était débattue jusqu'à la fin. C'est le moment où ta sœur meurt à son tour. Battue à mort par mes propres mains. Devant les jolis yeux bleus d'une certaine blonde. Elle a une sacrée voix, ses cris m'ont bien percé les tympans.»

Je voyais que Indra et Octavia commençait à perdre patience. La colère montait de plus en plus. Et Nia chuchota ses derniers mots.

«J'ai adoré décapiter Costia, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à tuer Tsubaki. Leurs regards et les entendre crier de douleur. Mon dieu, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était presque jouissant.»

C'était trop. Dans un geste désespéré, un acte incontrôlable, je poignardai le corps de la vieille. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas à un seul coup. J'enfonçais encore et encore plus, toujours plus profondément la lame dans le torse de mon ennemi. J'étais dans un état de rage, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Les coups devenaient automatiques, c'était comme si je ne me fatiguais jamais, comme si le sang qui giclait ne me gênait pas la vue, comme si les paroles de mon peuple ne parvenaient pas à mes oreilles. J'étais déconnectée. Avec qu'une seule envie, voir Nia mourir sous mes yeux. Mais je voyais son sourire, elle mourrait avec ce sourire, je frappais alors de toute mes forces dans ce visage qui me hantait depuis la mort de Costia. Et malgré les bras de Lincoln qui me repoussait je continuais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne méconnaissable. Et je devais surement l'être aussi; méconnaissable.

Mes poings avaient pris la couleur du sang, je sentais ses os se briser sous la puissance de mes coups et c'est seulement lorsque j'étais à bout de souffle que j'arrêtai.

* * *

 **Point de vue Clarke.**  
[Feels like the end - Mikky Ekko]

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir, j'avais perdu espoir. Mais la voilà.

«Clarke!»

Lexa était là, devant moi.

« Ho mon dieu, Lexa tu es blessée!»

Elle avait du sang partout sur elle. Elle était complètement couverte; des gouttes fraîches tombaient encore sur le sol. Elle me détacha. Je sentie son regard me transpercer. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vécu une sale journée. Comme nous tous, je suppose.

«Ce n'est pas le mien.»

Je lui pris alors ses mains. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour elle. Que je m'inquiétais.

«Lexa, regarde moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?»

Elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Comme si elle était gênée ou honteuse. Ce n'était pas son habitude. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle semblait aussi fragile devant moi.

«Je suis désolée Clarke. Je suis désolée. On doit partir, tout de suite. Roan ne devrait pas tarder à se rendre compte que Nia est morte. Il faut se dépêcher. Ou est ma sœur?»

Je déglutissais. Elle n'allait jamais me le pardonner.

«Lexa...»

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle avait, lorsqu'elle était s'inquiétait, les sourcils froncés. Mais comment je pouvais lui dire que sa sœur n'avait pas survécu, comment je pouvais lui raconter ce que Nia lui avait fait subir, comment je pouvais lui apprendre qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais la seule personne qu'il lui restait, comment je pouvais lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais, comment? C'était impossible. Elle me regardait maintenant avec un regard menaçant.

«Clarke dit moi!»

Elle était déjà blessée par la mort de sa mère, de Costia, et maintenant je devais lui dire que sa sœur était morte. Je lui enlèverai la seule chose à laquelle elle s'accrochait encore. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il le fallait.

«Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée, si tu savais Lexa.»

Je retenais mes pleurs, en vain. Je revoyais la scène, encore et encore. C'était horrible. La chose la plus atroce à laquelle j'ai assisté, sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose.

Et cette fois les rôles s'étaient inversés, je n'arrivais pas à la regarder dans ses yeux verts.  
Je voyais qu'elle portait un regard assez triste, puis une expression colérique prit place sur son joli visage.

«On doit partir. On est pas en sécurité ici. Notre camps a été liquidé également. Il ne reste plus personne. Emma, Raven et les autres qui étaient avec moi, nous attendent la bas, ils ont récolter les dernières provisions et ont trouvé deux voitures assez grandes pour tout le monde. On s'en va.»

Lorsque je posai mon regard sur elle, elle avait totalement changé. Un regard glacial, remplit de haine, un visage qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, aucune tristesse, aucun regret, aucune peine. Une voix qui n'était ni douce, ni grave. Qui ne transmettait aucun ressenti.

J'avais devant moi une autre personne, ce n'était plus Lexa.  
Et je n'étais plus moi-même non plus.  
En fait, je pense que personne ne serait plus jamais le même après cette journée.

 **Fin du chapitre 4.**

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

Où est Roan? va-t-il se venger ?  
Et Lexa, que va-t-elle faire ?

A la prochaine les monkeys!


End file.
